


Every Mage Has A Match

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asgardian Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki was not an optimist. Just because mages had soulmates it didn't mean he'd be lucky enough to find his or be accepted by them.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 90
Kudos: 1352





	Every Mage Has A Match

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I hadn't done Asgardian soulmates and I clearly had to fix that. Enjoy!

Mages were not well regarded on Asgard.

No matter how beneficial their talents could be, no matter that the Allfather himself wielded seidr. The simple truth was that unless the mage was a female healer, the Aesir would rather ignore their existence.

Mages, after all, were the lucky few who possessed a soulmate.

Oh, non-magical users could have a soulmate, but _only_ if their other half was a mage. The seidr in a mage’s blood was what formed the connection between beings.

Soulmates could be romantic or platonic, there was no pre-ordained great love. Soulmate bonds could even be rejected—in fact, there had been three documented cases in Asgard alone where the non-magical half had refused to accept a soulmate bond.

Loki was not an optimist, in fact, his hopes of discovering his soulmate were almost non-existent. He couldn’t dismiss them entirely, to do so would be foolish – but Loki had learned long ago that his chances of making a friend, let alone a lifetime bond were slim.

It was why Loki was entirely unprepared to collide with his bond mate in the middle of a tavern.

He’d been dragged there by Thor to celebrate their recent hunting trip to Vanaheim. He’d been sent to fetch the next round and had been pushing through the sea of people when a large cheer from a busy table made the crowd swell and pushed him and another man’s shoulders together.

Loki felt the sharp, delighted sing of his seidr. The feeling made his hair stand on end and found him pulling in a shocked breath. His eyes caught and held the warm brown of the shorter man’s gaze.

The Aesir offered a lopsided, charming smile before inclining his head in a nod of respect. “Apologies, Prince Loki.”

Loki opened his mouth, not sure what to say, but the man was already stepping away and over to a table where a few other men where drinking. Loki yearned to follow after him. He wanted to know the man’s name, who he was, what he did. Loki wanted to know _everything_ – but he forced himself to ignore those urges.

He went to the bar, he collected the latest round and brought them back to his brother and the Warriors Three. His task complete, Loki let his gaze travel back to the Aesir who was his soulmate; his perfect half. 

Loki knew the man’s face and that he visited this tavern. The rest of the Aesir’s identity should not be hard to uncover.

* * *

It took less than a day’s work to track down the Aesir.

He was an Aesir weaponsmith from the upper middle-class. Loki wouldn’t have cared if he was a peasant, he was Loki’s _soulmate_. Loki would do anything in his power to get to know the man and see how compatible they truly were.

Luckily, the man’s profession gave Loki a perfect excuse to visit him. Normally, he would have the royal smiths tend to his weaponry, but it was easy to fabricate an excuse. Loki had a dozen on his tongue when he stepped through the doors – yet, they disappeared when he saw the man’s smithy.

He was brilliant. A single glance at the weapons on display and Loki knew he was looking at the work of a master craftsman. His attention was drawn to a sword on the wall. The closer he came the more certain he became; that was Alfheim inlay. The axe next to it had a Vanaheim curve, and if Loki was not mistaken, the nearby shield shone with Dwarven perfection.

How did this man showcase three different realms in his craft?

“Good day! How may I-” Loki turned and the man fell silent. His eyes going wide before he sketched a bow. “Prince Loki.”

Loki’s magic sung at the feel of his soulmate so close. He couldn’t resist stepping even closer. He didn’t enter the man’s personal space, but he was near enough to hold an intimate conversation.

“I am curious and impressed by the wares on your walls. Did you craft them all yourself?”

“Everything in this shop is made by me.”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “An interesting feat, considering you have techniques from realms other than Asgard.”

The other man looked instantly wary. “It’s not a crime to use other realm’s techniques.”

“No, it is not,” Loki agreed. “But it is not something I thought I would ever see.” He cast another admiring glance over the weapons. “The dwarves especially, do not give their secrets away easily.”

A smug smile tugged at the other man’s lips and he stood a little straighter. “I can be very persuasive.”

Loki grinned back. It made sense why this man was so unknown to the upper classes and why Loki had never seen him before; if the Aesir had spent the last few decades touring the realms and perfecting his craft, it was no wonder his business was still small.

It _also_ made sense why his magic would select this man over any other. An Aesir who travelled the realms and admired and learned from their techniques? It had only been a few minutes and already Loki was fascinated and delighted. He wanted to know more.

Loki also found himself dismissing his earlier plans to request some light repair work – Loki had something far better in mind now.

“I seek a commission,” Loki told him. “Vambraces, a set of twelve daggers and a spear.”

The man’s eyes widened for only a moment before his expression cleared. He smiled, professional and all business. “Of course, Prince Loki. I would be honoured to craft these items for you.”

“Excellent. I have further specifications I would speak with you about. I hope you won’t mind a discussion over tea?”

The man looked bemused even as he made a gesture for Loki to proceed him into an adjoining room. “Not at all, Prince Loki.”

Loki bit back on his smile as he stepped further into the smithy and to what was obviously the man’s work room. There was parchment, quills, bits of metal and books over every available space. The man had no shame over the mess as he cleared two chairs and a space on the bench.

“I don’t keep tea in the forge, but I can-”

“There is no need,” Loki said dismissively, yet he was watching the other Aesir carefully. 

He conjured a steaming pot and two cups to appear on the table in front of him. Apart from a surprised rise of his eyebrows and a faint smirk, Anthony didn’t react.

“Well, I suppose that is useful.”

The words were amused, not mocking nor with a barely concealed sneer. It was as Loki had hoped, time with the Elves meant this Aesir didn’t condemn magic. Perhaps he would be receptive of their bond?

Loki wasn’t willing to risk it yet, but he felt a surge of renewed excitement and hope.

Reaching for the pot, Loki poured the first cup as the other man took the cleared seat and unrolled a new piece of parchment.

“I do not believe you have offered your name.”

The man blinked and looked at him, seeming surprised Loki was curious. “Howardson. Anthony.”

“Anthony,” Loki repeated, tasting the word and trying not to smile. His seidr hummed with satisfaction. “It is a pleasure to do business with you.”

“And you, Prince Loki.”

Loki had to bite his tongue to resist an offer to drop the formalities. It was too soon and would only make Anthony suspicious. He could be patient. The commissions he was purchasing would take time to be completed. He would have ample opportunity to talk with Anthony and build a natural companionship.

Of course, Loki had never managed to _successfully_ have a friendship in the past, but that did not matter. After all, this was more than a mere friendship. This was a soulmate bond, a natural connection drawing them together.

Surely, that stacked the odds at least somewhat in his favour?

* * *

Loki had always tried to remain neutral about his soulmate. He refused to get his hopes up about someone who might despise him or prove to be an uninteresting, disappointing companion.

Yet, had Loki allowed himself to dream and wish about the perfect soulmate, Loki could say, with complete certainty, Anthony Howardson would have exceeded his expectations.

Loki had never imagined someone so well-travelled and sarcastic. He challenged and teased Loki while still remaining polite. He laughed at Loki’s sharp remarks and his eyes brightened with curiosity whenever Loki spoke of his time with the Elves.

Anthony was in no way magical, but he _liked_ magic, even if he didn’t always admit it out loud. They got along with a gentle ease that Loki had never dreamed possible. They slid together seamlessly and Loki regretted having to leave three hours later.

His mother noticed the difference in him that night - not only in his attitude but in the feel of his magic. She knew he’d met his soulmate, and though she didn’t pry for details, Loki knew she was thrilled for him and couldn’t wait to meet them.

Loki wasn’t ready to introduce Anthony yet. He hadn’t even told the weaponsmith what they _were_ , and while he was bursting with the desire to admit it, he couldn’t be certain Anthony would be receptive.

It was a magical bond and Anthony might still reject that – he might reject _Loki_ , as he was hardly well-liked among the populace. Loki had to be patient. He didn’t want to ruin things.

It was why, despite his body and magic straining to return, Loki waited almost a week before seeing Anthony again.

When he stepped into the shop, he found Anthony on a step ladder, tugging futilely with a sword display. Anthony was trying to pull it free and hadn’t noticed Loki’s entrance. He tried not to smile at the weaponsmith even as he stepped closer.

“This does not look like it’s going to plan.”

Anthony startled and jerked to look at Loki, the movement made his balance tip. Loki moved instinctively and brought a hand to Anthony’s back, holding him steady. One of Anthony’s hands came to Loki’s shoulder for added balance. Their height difference usually meant Loki was taller, but with the stool, Loki found himself looking up into surprised brown eyes.

He was so close, and the position felt intimate. He could wrap his arm around Anthony’s waist with little effort, but he managed to resist.

“Prince Loki,” Anthony murmured, a hint of embarrassed pink dusting his cheeks. “I didn’t hear you enter.”

Loki’s lips quirked. “Luckily, I was in the right position to catch you.”

Anthony huffed a laugh. “Or you were the one to make me fall in the first place.”

“Yes, I often get blamed for things I had no part in,” Loki remarked, but for once he was more amused than bitter. 

Anthony chuckled. “Or you’re good at worming out of the blame.”

His words were said without malice. They were a soft tease that found Loki’s smile remaining. Anthony even turned back to the sword and didn’t pull away. 

“I might as well make use of your presence.”

“Oh?” Loki remarked, even while shifting closer. “Ordering a prince, are you?”

“Politely requesting.”

“I see,” Loki drawled. “And what is it you are trying to do?”

Anthony sighed. “A friend of mine sent me a letter. It turns out he switched this sheath when I wasn’t looking. Fiend.”

Yet, even as Anthony said the words, his voice was fond. He also leant closer and started running his fingers over the sheath and pressing over the inlay.

“He’s an elf, you see,” Anthony continued. “And he used enchantments to deceive me. It’s his way of forcing me to have a rest and visit him. We will now need to swap sheathes.”

Loki’s heart skipped. “And you aren’t annoyed by this trick?”

“Annoyed that Rhodey managed to outwit me? Hardly! I wouldn’t consider him such a close friend if he couldn’t challenge me. A-ha!” 

Anthony did something to the sheath before twisting a portion of the sword and pulling it out. He held the sword to the side and looked inside. “A trap mechanism holding it in place! That little cheater. He learnt that from me!”

Anthony laughed gently, fondness prevalent before he shook his head and turned back to Loki. His expression became more neutral and polite.

“I’m sorry, thank you for your assistance, Prince Loki. But, I’m sure you did not come here to listen to me complain about my friend.”

“I did not mind in the slightest,” Loki assured him, meaning every word. Regretfully, he let Anthony go and stepped back. “I am always interested in a good trick,” he continued, hesitating for a moment before asking, “You said you crafted this mechanism. What did you use it for?”

Anthony laughed and his expression was an odd combination of rueful and proud. “I never did take well to people mocking my friends. Rhodey is half-Elf, you see, and his skin is very dark due to his Vanaheim ancestry.”

“Ah,” Loki breathed, understanding the problems that would plague such a person on Alfheim. “I do hope you taught them the error of their ways.”

Anthony’s smirk said it all, even if he never verbally admitted to the trick. He didn’t have to; Loki was already imagining the many ways such a mechanism could be used for embarrassment and mockery. It could also have a more vicious usage, but Loki already knew that Anthony wouldn’t be the type to use it that way.

“But, that was a long time ago,” Anthony said, turning away and taking the weapon and sheath to his table. “You have come for an update on your commission. Let me get my sketches.”

Loki had to bite his tongue to keep Anthony from walking away. He wanted to hear more about the trick and about Anthony’s past and friendships on Alfheim. Loki wanted to know _everything_ so that he could grow closer to the other man. He also wanted to touch him again, to feel the warmth of Anthony's body against his palm.

It was only early, but Anthony was a handsome man and Loki was hardly oblivious to that. In fact, he had always _preferred_ intelligent, handsome men over smart, beautiful women. It was another reason why Anthony was so perfect a soulmate for him. It was why he wanted to find out just what Anthony might want and accept from him.

There was so much he wanted to say and do and _ask_.

 _Patience_ , he told himself firmly.

He already knew more today than he had yesterday. He would only know more with time. It was just a matter of waiting.

* * *

Loki knew the benefits of biding his time. He could wait an eternity, if the reward was good enough. He also had the added bonus where in this case, waiting was no hardship.

Three months passed. He spent that time visiting Anthony and forging a friendly relationship that, within the first month, involved sharing a friendly meal at the tavern where they’d first bumped into one another. Loki knew Anthony received some odd looks and whispers about socialising with him, but Anthony ignored every one of them.

Anthony had befriended a disliked Elf in his youth while studying on Alfheim because to him, personal connection was far more important than social opinion. He now befriended a unpopular prince with a similar lack of care for what others thought.

And, it _was_ a friendship.

Anthony started calling him ‘Loki’ and even visited him at the palace so they could explore the royal library or walk through the royal gardens. He’d even introduced Anthony to Frigga, and was amused to find him just as charming as ever, even when faced with a Queen. Frigga already adored him, and was waiting to announce their connection to the realms – as soon as Loki told Anthony.

He was just… hesitating to do it.

Loki knew the time had long since come to admit their bond, but even though Anthony had mages as friends and didn’t scorn magic, Loki was still worried for the outcome.

Anthony liked him, they were _friends_ – but Loki was still waiting for something to go wrong. It all seemed too perfect, too _effortless_ , and it never went so well for him.

Frigga assured him that was natural in such a bond, but Loki remained dubious. 

All his life he’d _wanted_ a friendship like this. He’d wanted a soulmate, despite all his self-assurances that he didn’t need one. He’d wanted a _partner_ , someone who’s commitment he would never doubt, someone he could turn to who would put him first.

Loki wanted a friend and a lover.

He was just… uncertain how to approach any of that with Anthony. He wasn’t in love with the other Aesir, it was too soon for that, but Loki was attracted to him. His heart-raced when they stood close, his skin flushed with warmth when their arms brushed. He smiled when he saw the other man and he relaxed when they were alone together free from interruption. 

Yet, he would also be willing to ignore those feelings and put aside his attraction. If Anthony only wanted a platonic bond, Loki would be beyond thrilled with that outcome. He simply wanted to _acknowledge_ the bond and let it fully develop.

He wanted every mage in the Nine to look at them and know their connection. It sat dormant between, there and drawing them together, but waiting for the final nudge to snap into place. 

Loki was afraid to bring it up and lose it entirely. He was afraid Anthony would say _no_.

Frigga said it was unlikely, that when she saw the two of them together, they looked the most natural pair in the world, but Loki couldn’t help his fear. Anthony had numerous friendships, but Loki had never been so lucky. Maybe he was just one of many? Maybe to Anthony he was nothing but an acquaintance?

Maybe, he liked that Loki was a prince.

(A ludicrous thought, he knew. Anthony didn’t care for status, but in his darker moments, Loki wondered, and worried.)

He tried to dismiss his concerns when he was around Anthony, and for the most part, he managed. He was always too happy in Anthony’s presence to listen to his doubts. It was why, one evening, he wasn’t expecting to be faced with them so suddenly and unexpectedly.

They had been sitting down to dinner in Anthony’s forge. It was only the second time, and it only occurred when Loki realised Anthony had skipped his daily meals, too busy working at the forge. It was an excuse to sit down to a meal with Anthony and speak about their day.

Loki didn’t want Anthony to neglect his health, but he could selfishly take advantage of it when given the opportunity.

They had just finished some roast pheasant that Loki had transported from the palace kitchens along with some mulled wine. It was peaceful and quiet; Loki could have spent the whole evening here.

“Loki,” Anthony said, turning his glass in his hands. “I am curious about something.”

“How vague,” Loki remarked, fighting a smile. “I expect more specificity from you.”

The remark didn’t make Anthony roll his eyes like he expected, instead, he caught and held Loki’s gaze, an unusual seriousness to his expression.

“Why are you here with me?”

Loki stiffened, feeling nervousness form in the pit of his stomach. “I did not believe I needed a reason, other than to care for my friend.”

Anthony’s mouth twitched as if he resisted a smile. “Perhaps, but that does not explain why you visited my smithy or why you persisted in speaking with me. You didn’t need to return, yet you did, without fail.”

Loki’s mouth felt dry. He felt pinned by the other man’s gaze, unable to move away. 

“Something must have drawn you back here, Loki.”

Anthony’s words were soft, almost coaxing. He suspected there was more to their relationship and wanted confirmation. Loki swallowed. It was what he had feared admitting, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie.

He just hoped he wouldn’t lose Anthony because of it.

“There is a reason,” Loki admitted. His eyes fell away, unable to look at Anthony as he continued. “I knew it from the moment we brushed shoulders in the tavern all those months ago.”

“Knew what?” Anthony asked.

Loki dared to glance at him, seeing fresh confusion on his face – but Loki didn’t try to decipher it or the other emotions on his face.

“Are you aware that all mages have a soulmate?”

Anthony’s eyes went wide and Loki hurried to continue. “It is a magical bond; a connection of fate.”

“Are you saying we’re meant-”

“We’re not meant to be _anything_ ,” Loki hurriedly interrupted, not wanting Anthony to get the wrong idea and recoil. “These bonds can be rejected – they have been in the past. I… merely wanted to see how well we would complement. We _do_ complement, Anthony. It is not just I who enjoys this friendship, is it?”

And odd expression crossed Anthony’s face, he almost looked disappointed, but it was gone too fast for Loki to truly categorise or feel worried about.

“No,” Anthony said. “You’re not the only one.”

Loki felt the first stirrings of relief, but he wasn’t yet ready to give into them.

“Then you do not mind?” He asked, a hint of desperation tinging his voice. “You… would accept our bond?”

Anthony’s expression softened, the same way it had been doing for weeks. It made Loki’s heart pound.

“Of course, I accept, Loki. Why wouldn’t I? I’m lucky enough to have a magical bond with you. Only a fool would say no.”

Loki beamed and before he could stop himself he stood up and closed the distance, pulling Anthony into a hug. He felt Anthony suck in a small breath before wrapping his arms around Loki in return. Loki closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the other man in his arms – a feeling only intensified by the twist of his seidr as it hooked around them.

The connection was finally in place, and soon enough it would be flourishing and tying them even closer together.

And, perhaps it was not as intimate a connection as Loki would have liked, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. They didn’t have to be lovers for this bond to be perfect, or for it to have exceeded Loki’s wildest hopes.

* * *

Loki spent the rest of the evening explaining the bond to Anthony. He skirted the topic of more romantic bonds not wanting to make Anthony feel obligated. Should that develop naturally in the future, well, Loki would be overjoyed – but if it didn’t, Loki wouldn’t let it be a cause of regret.

When Loki had answered every question that Anthony had and gained his assurance and acceptance of a public announcement, Loki had left for the palace with a spring in his step.

He told Frigga the next morning and she prepared the ceremony with excitement and delight. It was to be held in a week’s time, and Anthony even invited his Elven friends. It gave Loki the chance to meet the famed ‘Rhodey’ and hopefully gain his good opinion.

It wasn’t every day a magical bond was announced for a royal mage, and although Asgard might scorn magic, not even Odin could ignore the significance of the occasion. The Norns had blessed them with a bond, and to ignore it would be to ignore fate.

Asgard, of course, used the occasion as an excuse to celebrate.

There was to be a three-day feast and Anthony was brought to the castle to be fitted for the proper attire. Anthony looked overwhelmed and frustrated by the whole affair, but when Loki touched his arm to inquire if he was alright, he smiled.

“ _I’m not unhappy about what we’re doing. Just the amount of fuss. Can’t we just escape to Alfheim and have the mages there witness it?_ ”

Loki would have happily agreed, not only because it was a ceremony more to his tastes, but because it would make Anthony happy – but with mages from the other realms already attending, Odin wanted everyone to see their pride and prestige.

It meant he could only apologise and promise Anthony that it would be over before they knew it.

And, he wasn’t wrong. They spent an evening as the centre of attention, as their bond was announced and Loki’s magic was displayed looping through the air and tying them together. The ceremony, although not romantic in nature, did have much of the wording and connotations of a marriage.

It made Loki itch to reach for Anthony’s hands, but they did not need to touch for the ceremony, and the moment it was completed, the feasting hall roared with merriment. Thor came over and slapped them both on the back. He didn’t understand the bond, but he knew Anthony was as important as any friend or shield-brother.

The mages also came to congratulate them (both Anthony’s friends and Loki’s associates.) Loki did his best to make a good impression on all of them, and especially Rhodey – which he seemed to manage. They welcomed him into the group with open arms.

He sat down at their table beside Anthony, their thighs pressing together and their shoulders brushing. The warmth of Anthony’s body flooded him with a soft joy even as he fell into conversation with Rhodey.

It was a perfect evening, and he didn’t want it to end. Loki walked Anthony and Rhodey back to the forge. He bid the Elf a fond goodnight before lingering in the doorway with his friend.

“I do hope it wasn’t too dreadful an evening for you, Anthony,” Loki said quietly.

Anthony quirked a smile. “Dreadful? I was the centre of attention. How was it a bad night?”

Loki snorted. “I do believe we shared that position, Anthony.”

“Haven’t even been bonded a night and you’re already stealing from me,” Anthony teased.

“Oh, I’ve been stealing from you a lot longer. Have you only just noticed?”

Anthony smiled as he leant against the doorframe. His eyes were soft, and his words without any barbs or ire. “A thief, I’ve bonded to? What dreadful bad luck I have.”

“Terrible. You should complain.”

“Mm. I could, but I’m too tired for that. Why did no one tell me celebratory feasts were so draining?”

“I am afraid you will need to get used to that,” Loki told him with amusement. “As my acknowledged soulmate, you will be invited to all events I attend. I also believe Thor will expect you to go on hunts with us.”

Anthony grimaced. “Well, Hel be damned. Is it too late to take it back?”

Loki didn’t know what his face did, but Anthony instantly reached for his arm and touched it. His expression sobered as well. “It was a joke, Loki. I don’t wish to take it back.”

Loki relaxed, but a part of him still twisted with discomfort, and his magic was no better. Anthony must have noticed, as he frowned and shifted his grip to tug Loki into his forge.

“Come on,” Anthony said. “You made me read every book on bonding before I accepted. I know I upset you and your seidr. I didn’t mean to. Let me make it up to you?”

Loki followed without argument, unable to deny Anthony even as he asked, “How do you plan to?”

“By having you stay the night.” Anthony flashed him a smile even as he shut the door. “Closer we are, the better for the bond, right?”

Loki’s mouth felt dry. “How close do you wish us to be?”

Anthony’s lips twitched yet his eyes were unreadable. “When was the last time you shared a bed, Loki?”

He had never shared one platonically, not even with Thor. They’d had wings to themselves from a very young age. He’d had his share of lovers of course, but that was different – _this_ was different and as much as a part of him squirmed with discomfort, the rest of him flooded with longing.

“It has been sometime.”

“Then we’ll change that tonight,” Anthony said, tugging him further into the house.

Loki followed along, his skin tingling and his heart pounding. Rhodey was in the spare room which Anthony usually used as a storage space but where he had set up a cot for the elf. They walked down the hallway to find Anthony’s bedchambers.

It was a modest room and far smaller than Loki’s grand bedroom with his large bed – but it didn’t matter to him. Anthony left him there so he could change and prepare for bed. Loki conjured clothing from his rooms and changed in the bedroom, his eyes locked on the bed.

When Anthony returned, Loki waited on the other Aesir. He slipped into the bed and only then did Loki follow him. Loki used magic to dim the scones on the walls. He lay uncertain beside Anthony – but his friend had always been one to do what he wished, and to bypass polite practices.

He shifted forward and wrapped his arm around Loki, pulling him backwards. Loki rearranged and it found him with his back to Anthony as the smaller man curled around him. Anthony sighed gently, his breath fanning Loki’s back.

Loki closed his eyes and went boneless against the other man. It was the perfect end to the night and he slept more soundly and peaceful than he ever had before.

* * *

Asgard soon forgot about their bond. There were more interesting and important things to focus on – but that was almost preferable. The less people were paying attention to them, the more time they had to themselves.

Thor did insist that Anthony join them on every hunting trip and Loki did invite Anthony to every court event, but they were left alone once they were there. It suited Loki fine; the more time he could spend with Anthony the better.

It also meant, that after a long evening at court, or an even longer day hunting, Anthony would always agree to join Loki in his chambers or tent. It was always platonic, as it had been that first night, but it still meant that they would be curled around each other.

Sometimes, Loki reached for Anthony first and held the smaller man in his arms – other times, Anthony was at his back, twining their legs together until Loki woke up in the morning with Anthony half on top of him.

It was an arrangement which only disappointed Loki with its infrequency. He wanted it every night. Loki _also_ wanted it after sharing slow kisses and tender explorations of one another’s bodies.

But, Loki didn’t know how to ask. Anthony seemed happy with a bond that never bridged into the sexual or romantic, and the last thing Loki wanted to do was offend or anger the man he loved.

Because, he did love Anthony; wholly and completely. The man was his other half in every way possible; Loki’s day began with Anthony on his mind, and ended with a yearning for the weaponsmith in his heart.

They had been friends for almost a year, and bonded for over half of that time. Loki had never been closer to another person – and yet, he only wanted _more_. Frigga had urged him to make his affections known, but Loki wasn’t willing to take the risk.

Call it cowardice, but Loki would rather suffer with longing, then damage something he couldn’t live without. If he lost Anthony through his own selfishness, he would never forgive himself.

It was why he kept quiet and enjoyed his time with the weaponsmith and cherished each night Anthony shared his bed.

Of course, for all that Loki was willing to suffer in silence, he forgot that Anthony was no fool nor was he oblivious. He invited Loki to a private meal in his home (not the first they had shared, and hardly unusual). It was similar to the night when he first told Anthony of the bond, only instead of the forge, they were in Anthony’s home.

Anthony had even cooked the meal, and while it was not as spectacular as one found in the palace, it was made all the more delicious by being prepared by Anthony. Loki had brought the wine and they ate and drank sitting beside one another, talking about Anthony’s projects and Loki’s seidr.

It was evenings like this which made the tension from his responsibilities drop from his shoulders. It made him forget the sneers and the whispers behind his back. Sitting in Anthony’s home, Loki felt as if the world didn’t exist outside the two of them.

Yet, despite how at ease he felt, it didn’t take him long to realise Anthony wasn’t relaxed.

He was starting to fidget and his hands were twisting his goblet nervously. Loki’s shifted, leaning closer to his friend and frowning with concern.

“Anthony? Is everything well?”

Anthony let out a loud breath, and he grimaced. Loki was instantly on edge.

“I… need to talk to you about something, Loki.”

Loki felt dread wash through him. He knew it was ludicrous, he _trusted_ Anthony and he knew the other man didn’t regret their bond – and yet, Loki’s mind could only rush with horrible scenarios.

Anthony had been invited to move to Alfheim and was accepting. Anthony had found a woman he wished to court and couldn’t spend as much time with Loki. Anthony no longer wanted to spend nights curled around him in bed.

Loki tried to force all his fears down and focus on Anthony. His friend’s happiness was his greatest concern.

“You can speak with me about anything, Anthony,” Loki assured him. 

He placed a hand on Anthony’s shoulder, needing the grounding touch for himself, while also offering Anthony support and comfort.

Anthony didn’t look at him. He stared at the goblet even as he licked his lips. 

“It’s about the bond,” he said.

Loki felt cold, as if the ice of Jotunheim had swept through him. He tried not to let it show. “What about it?”

“Do you remember when you first told me about it?”

“Yes.”

It was a dinner much like this; an evening made all the more perfect by Anthony’s acceptance.

Anthony chewed on his bottom lip. “I didn’t know about the bond back then. I didn’t know anything other than you kept spending time with me.” His fiddling increased. “I thought I had you all figured out.” He barked a laugh. “I should have known better.”

Loki frowned, not understanding what was going on. “I don’t understand.”

Anthony sighed. He also finally raised his head and looked at Loki. “I thought you wanted to court me.”

Loki’s eyes widened. The breath left his lungs in a gasp and he was sure his cheeks were beginning to flush. Anthony continued to hold his gaze. “I thought, if I brought it up, gave enough hints, maybe you’d do something about it.”

“You _wanted_ me to court you?” Loki whispered.

Anthony swallowed. “I did. I _do_ – but you said the bond was _platonic_ , and I thought that was all you wanted. But, Norns, Loki, it’s killing me to-”

Loki didn’t let him finish. He closed the distance, cupped Anthony’s cheeks and kissed him like he’d been longing to do for months. Anthony instantly kissed back. Loki heard him fumbling to let go of the goblet before Anthony’s hands were clutching his tunic and trying to pull him even closer.

Loki groaned softly as the kiss deepened. His hands slid up to run through Anthony’s soft brown hair and Anthony shivered under his touch. He couldn't get enough and it was with regret that he broke the kiss to suck in a breath.

He opened his eyes to stare down at Anthony. The weaponsmith was smiling and his eyes were full of fondness and happiness. Their noses brushed and Anthony remarked, “I guess all I did need was a stronger hint.”

Loki barked out a laugh. “Why did you not say something when I told you of the bond?”

“When you told me how wonderful and _platonic_ it was? Yes, that seemed the perfect time to mention I was halfway in love with you.”

The words made Loki shiver and his seidr danced with delight. 

“I did not want you to recoil,” Loki admitted. “I did not want to say something to make you reject me.” He brushed his lips against Anthony’s again before admitting, “I was halfway in love with you too.”

“So much wasted time,” Anthony said, kissing Loki’s jaw. “We could have been doing this for months.”

“We could have,” Loki agreed. “But I would not consider it wasted time, for it was still time spent with you.”

He felt Anthony smile. “Charmer.”

“Well, I am a wordsmith,” Loki quipped.

Anthony chuckled, but Loki silenced it with another kiss. Anthony responded and for a few minutes, there was nothing on their mind but the soft brush of their lips and the affection laced in their every touch.

When they finally pulled back, they still lingered close, not wanting more than a few inches between them.

“I hope this means,” Anthony murmured, “that when you stay the night, I will finally be able to strip you of your clothes.”

Loki’s breath caught and he let out a soft moan at the tantalising images it produced. “Oh, please do.”

Anthony’s smile was wicked and his eyes were filled with desire as he moved his hands to hold Loki’s. “Then come to bed, Loki. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

And as he was pulled from his seat and directed down the now familiar path in Anthony’s house, Loki found that, despite all his fears to the contrary, he _could_ have everything he wanted – and he’d never been happier.


End file.
